Unwanted Visitor
by Booklover03
Summary: So Cal's back, but he's not alone. Who is with him? Why are they so obsessed with Hunter?
1. Mrs Huntie

Chapter 0ne  
  
(Morgan's POV)  
  
It's been six months since i have married Hunter. I love him so much and i dont regret marrying him at all.  
  
Everyone is happy and there has been no evil since the night before the wedding. Mum and Dad don't seem  
  
to mind much about me living with Hunter, probably since we are married, but any how they love him and   
  
trust him not to hurt me. Not that he would of corse. I have to go now, there is lots to do and to plan, today   
  
is my birthday you know. -Morgan  
  
"Morning, Love" said Hunter, coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Huntie"I smirked, he hated it when i called him that. Hunter just smiled.  
  
"Mrs Huntie"we both cracked up and sat laughing for about 10 minutes.  
  
"I have got to go and meet Bree at the Cafe, but i'll be back in time for the circle tonight"I told Hunter then gave him  
  
a quick kiss and headed out.  
  
"Bye, Darling" he called after me.  
  
(Hunter's POV)  
  
Once Morgan was gone, i got back to my party arrangements. I started by ringing Sky.  
  
"Sky! Have you got the cake? You have to bring it round before six! Morgan get's back at seven!"I was getting tense  
  
and i knew it, but this was an important party. It was Morgan's 21st birthday.  
  
"Calm down Hunter, I got the cake I just need to pick up Alwyn from the airport at three. I like you, dont have all   
  
day"Sky told me, i could sense a hint of irritation i her voice. OOPs!  
  
"Sorry Sky, this party just has to be perfect, you know that" Alright now im out of character.  
  
"Aww poor Huntie, are you being over worked?"Damn, Sky was pittying me.  
  
"Stop it and work with me Sky!"  
  
After talking to Sky, i rang Robbie, Mrs Rowlands, Alyce, Alisa and some other members of Kithic and Starlocket.  
  
I was expecting a phone call from Mary.K, when i felt a familiar presence. Before i could work out who it was it was  
  
gone. 


	2. Arangements

Thanks for reveiwing, heres the second chapter on request.  
  
Chapter two  
"Yep, we are all able to come tonight" said Mary.k, i loved having Mary.k as a sister in law since i don't get to see  
Alwyn very often. "You're a great guy, Hunter, Morgan is lucky to have you" she said as we rung off.  
  
Twenty minutes later i was cooking some food for the party, when the doorbell rang. I wiped my hands and went to   
answer it.  
"Huntie! How are you? Haven't seen you since the wedding, eh? Was an interesting night that was"Said my best and  
longest friend Angel, giving me a pat on the back.  
"Don't mind him Hunter, he's just over excited" said Jordan, my other best friend.I laughed and shook my head.  
"You two will never change, will you? Come in come-  
Finishing the sentence wasn't nessecary since Angel and Jordan had already passed me and were halfway to the   
kitchen.  
"So how is the Morgster?"Said Angel with half a scone in his mouth.  
"She's good, she just recently was initiated to being a full blood witch"I replied, adding some scone to my own mouth.  
"Your very lucky, im jealous......say does she have any friends?" Jordan asked and Angel and i laughed.  
"Im serious" He replied looking suprised.  
* Hunter, how are you? are you having a good day? I am, Bree and I are shopping* When ever i hear Morgan's  
voice in my head, my legs go wonky and I have to lean on something to stop from toppling over.  
*I'm having a good day too, Im just preparing somethings for the par-circle tonight. I hope your having a good time  
I'll see you tonight,love*  
*see you tonight, love you*  
*love you too*  
"Let me guess,'I love you too schnookums'" said Angel, giving his best girl impression and batting his eyelashes.  
Jordan just about fell off his chair from laughing so hard and i picked up a towel and ditched it at Angel.  
he ducked and it went out the pen window behind him. This time Jordan did fall off his chair and Angel and I had to  
lean on the table to keep from falling over too.  
  
By 5:30 people started to trickle in to help me get everything ready for the party. At six Sky came with Alwyn and  
the cake.  
"Hey honey" I gave Alwyn a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey big bro"She replied and gave me a hug. Once i was realised i took the cake from Skey and poped it in the   
fridge.  
  
*******  
Hey thanks for reveiwing chapter 1, im so glad you enjoyed it. The next 5 chapters after this are ready to be posted  
so enjoy this chapter, reveiw and i'll keep 'em coming 


	3. Party

Mogan's POV  
  
Bree and I spent the entire day going to a day spa and on a shopping spree (Bree's preasent to me).  
Now it was 6:30 and time to go and help Hunter with the circle.  
  
* Hunter, I'm coming home now, to help with the circle*  
  
*No no no, that's ok love, I'm almost done* Hunter messaged me back. *You just stay with Bree till 7, ok?*  
I wondered why Hunter didn't want me to help with the circle.  
  
*Ok, Hunter, I'll stay.*  
  
* * *  
  
"You have to wear some makeup, Morgan, believe me when I'm finished you'll look twice as pretty." Bree told  
me, coming into the room with a large box of makeup.  
  
"Ok ok, I'll let you do that as soon as I get dressed." I ducked as Bree went towards me to apply blush. I   
went over to one of my shopping bags and pulled out a blue peasent top and some flare jeans. I quickly  
got dressed and went back to the bathroom.  
  
"Good, your wearing blue, so blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick and blush..." Mumbled Bree as she began to  
apply makeup to my face.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally it was 7, so Bree grabbed our coats and headed out to my beloved car. Yes I still had Das Boot, but  
it's hood was no longer blue, Hunter and I had painted it white ourselves.  
  
When Bree and I had pulled up at mine and Hunter's house, I knew something was wrong. The lights were  
all out and I couldn't sense anyone at all. Bree and I got out of Das Boot and walked up to the door, and   
went inside. I used my magesight to find the light and flicked it on.  
  
"SUPRISE!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Morgan." Said my mum, coming over to me and giving me a hug.  
  
"Happy 21st, luv." Said Hunter, giving me a kiss.   
  
"You look great, Morgan!" Said Angel.  
  
* * *   
  
At about 11 O' Clock everyone was still here.   
  
I was devourering one of Hunter's delicious little mini quiches when Alyce came up to me.  
  
"Oh, Morgan, It seems like just yesterday you first came into my shop, not knowing about your herritage."  
She hugged me tightly. "I knew you would be a great witch."  
  
"Thanks Alyce, you're a great friend." I said, returning the hug.  
  
Alyce headed bacck over to where Bethany was sat, deep in conversation with Alisa.  
  
* * *  
  
At about 1 in the morning everyone was leaving. Hunter and I stood outside saying goodbye to Bree and   
Robbie, who were the last to leave.  
  
Once they were gone, I smiled at Hunter. "Not everyday does your British babe of a husband go out of his  
way to suprise you." I said, wrapping my arms aroung his neck.  
  
"Well today was special." He replied, playfully, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"I love you." I murmed and kissed him, passionatly and long.  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
"I love you too, luv, forever." I breathed against her cheek when we pulled back, needing air.  
  
I was so happy. I was with my soul mate, my wife and there was no evil around, well for now at least.  
Everything was perfect. That's when I felt the presence again.  
  
"I would ask you what you're doing, giomanach, but I see there is no need."  
  
I spun around and came face to face with Cal Blaire. 


	4. Battle

Hunter's Pov  
  
I stood there stunned, my mind racing. Cal! Cal, was back! Cal, wasn't dead! At first i thought that I was  
hallucinating, but then i felt Morgan go stiff in my arms.  
  
"Cal? But I thought you were dead, I saw your body." Morgan said, eyes wide.  
  
"I was never dead, my love." Cal explained, his eyes flicking to me. "I was only unconsious, the spell Selene  
cast was to knock you out while she mixed a poison to kill you and so that your power would go to her."  
  
"Well I guess it looks like I get to kill you after all." I said and lunged for him.  
  
"No!" Morgan cried, jumping between us, pressing her hands on both our chests to keep us apart. "I won't  
let you two kill each other!"  
  
"I couldn't imagine how bad it would feel for you to lose me, Morgan, your murin beatha dan." Cal smirked.  
  
I a flash Morgan slapped him across the face. Go Morgan! I thought, Kill him!  
  
"Shut up Cal!" She spat. "I'm not your murin beatha dan! I never will be, Im may have loved you once, but  
I was young and naive then! I love Hunter, with all my heart and soul!"  
  
I felt a tiny burst of pride, then clamped it down. Morgan was releasing all the anger she had bottled up   
since Cal had 'died'.  
  
"You can't be serious, Morgan, he doesn't love you, a seeker could never appreciate what a powerful dark  
Woodbayne you are." Cal spat out the word seeker, like it was poison.  
  
"You're wrong, Cal, I take after my mother, I renounce the dark arts." Morgan Spat, eyes flaring.  
  
"You say it but you know it's not true, my love, only I will understand you." Cal begged, placing his hands  
on Morgan's hips.  
  
"Get off her!!" I yelled.  
  
"Get off me!!" Morgan yelled.  
  
Furious, I jumped at him, pining him against the car and began to throw punches at him. My glory didn't last  
long, Cal caught my fist and pushed it back, smacking me in the face.  
  
"Stop it! Cal! Hunter!" Morgan screamed, but we ignored her.  
  
I was out for revenge and I could tell Cal was too.  
  
Morgan began to chant some words in Gaelic, Shit, I thought as my muscles tensed so I couldn't move.  
  
"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice. Hunter, I'm going to release you, but promise me you  
won't attack Cal."  
  
I struggled to answer, but couldn't.  
  
"Oh, Sorry, Huntie." Morgan said and lessened the bind.  
  
"I promise." I managed to say.  
  
"Good." Morgan released me and I sighed as I took hold of my muscles again.  
  
I gave a dry laugh when I saw Cal, standing stiffly by the car.  
  
"If you ever come near Hunter and I again, I will make sure, you see my dark side, is that clear?" Morgan  
asked him.  
  
She released him just enough to nod.  
  
"Now go." She spat as Cal took hold of his own muscles again.  
  
Cal glared at me then ran off into the darkness. "This isn't over!" He called back to me.  
  
Morgan and I stood in silence for a moment, then she crumpled to the floor crying. I was at her side in an  
instant.  
  
"It's alright, love, we'll be alright." 


	5. Passion

Hunter's POV  
  
After Cal had run off, Morgan and I made our way back inside and collapsed on the couch. I soon became   
mesmerized by her warmth and her beauty, as she lay back against me, letting me stroke her beautiful long   
brown hair. We stayed that way for a while, not saying a word, the only sounds being Morgan's occasional   
sniffle.  
  
"Can we stay this way forever?" Morgan asked, placing her arm across my chest, giving me an untimely   
feeling of peace.  
  
"I wish we could, love." I murmured against her hair. "I really wish we could."  
  
Morgan gave a sad smile. "Why does Cal have to come back? Why now? Why is it he waited this long to   
seek his revenge?"  
  
"I don't know, but no matter what happens I will not let anything happen to you." I replied, kissing her   
forehead.  
  
Morgan took my face in her hands and kissed me, first slowly then more fierce and more passionately.   
I wrapped my arms around her and carried her upstairs, to our bedroom (my old one; which was no longer bare and unlived in.) Gently, I laid her down on the bed, following suite.  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
Hunter laid me down on our bed and lay right beside me. "I love you.."   
  
"I love you too."  
  
He leant over me, blocking out my view with his face and kissed me fiercely. Being me, I fought fire wire   
fire, kissing him with the same fierceness that he had shown me.  
  
Oh love.  
  
The next morning I woke up in Hunter's arms. I smiled. This is how every day should start off, I thought.   
The events of last night came rushing back to me. Cal. Cal was back. My smile faded and I sat up. Hunter   
stirred beside me and I relaxed back into his arms.  
  
"Morning, my love." Hunter smiled.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, a little concerned.  
  
"I feel better, but the thought of Cal being back in Widows vale scares me. He could be anywhere. He could   
even be in the closet." I said and pointed to the mahogany closet on the other side of the room.  
  
"I can guarantee, that Cal is not in the closet, love." He smiled again, half serious.  
  
"It was a figure of speech." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Well, I think I had better join you then, you know, for protection." Hunter said with a devilish grin.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and I'm so sorry this took so long to update.  
Sam 


	6. Meetings

Cal's POV

Ah. Sweet revenge. The word filled me with delight as I sat at a small table in a Coffee shop in NYC. It was here I was waiting to meet the one person who could help me finally have vengeance on my daft half-brother. I smiled at the thought that Morgan would once again be mine. It didn't matter to me that they were married, after all, they wouldn't be by the time I am finished with them.

The Bell on the glass door rang as my guest entered the shop. She searched me out immediately and with a smile came strolling towards me, her fiery red hair shining in the lights from the ceiling.

"You must be Calhoun." She said, taking the chair beside me.

"Please, Just call me Cal." I replied, picking up the small menu from the table. "Can I order you anything?"

"Peppermint tea would be nice."

Still smiling, I summoned a waitress and placed our orders, then turned back to my guest.

"Miss Courceau…" I started.

She waved her hand. "Justine."

"Justine, you called me here saying that you could help me with this Hunter problem?"

I noticed a flicker of rage in her eyes when I mentioned the bastard. "Yes, we have history, Hunter and I."

For the next fifteen minutes, I listened intently as Justine told me of her dealings with my half-brother and my father. "So you see, Cal, I have as much reason for vengeance as you do. Starting with that little bitch Hunter rejected me for."

I was quick to respond. "No!" Justine looked shocked, so I composed myself. "I mean, just deal with hunter, get him out of the picture and do what you will with him. Leave Morgan to me."

Justine seemed to ponder the Idea for a minute then nodded slightly. "Yes. Alright. But If you harm Hunter I swear you will feel my rathe."

"Agreed. Now tell me, Justine, how do you plan on removing Hunter from his cosy little home in Widows Vale?"

Now it was Justine's turn to grin. "A woman has her ways Calhoun, but a which has her powers. No one can sustain control when another holds their true name."

I grinned. This was going to be fun.


	7. Phase one

**Morgan's POV**

"Morgan, Hunter, Angel and I have an announcement to make." I looked up as Angel and Sky as they came into the kitchen.

Angel grinned. "We're getting married."

I'm pretty sure my jaw just about left my face it dropped so low.

I heard a crash and looked to see Hunter standing by his chair, his tea cup by his feet, luckily unbroken.

"Goddess, this is so sudden!" I started. Then moved to hug Sky then Angel. "I'm so happy for you."

"Wow, I never thought….wow, Angel you will never stop surprising me will you?" Hunter chuckled, enfolding Sky in his arms.

Angel beamed, his aqua eyes crinkling at the sides, and curled his arm around Sky's waist. "I feel like a little boy at Yule again, after opening the biggest present of all."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around the waist of my own British protector, who smiled and nodded.

"You two are going to love married life, I know I do." I said, winking at Sky, who blushed.

I caught then mischief in Angel's eye's as he grabbed Sky to him and dipped her for a passionate kiss. Hunter and I chuckled and clapped. I couldn't wait till the wedding.

**Cal's POV**

Everything was set. Everything was ready. Phase one was ready to begin.

I was dressed entirely in black: black pants, black shit, black boots, black eye mask. I felt like a spy from some James Bond movie. Blaire, Cal Blaire.

Smiling at my reflection, I slid my athame into the small sheath I had made for it. I was ready.

I left the small apartment in Meshomah Falls and hopped into my car; the trusty Black convertible I had bought two years ago. Oh so smooth.

Casting a spell over myself and my car, on so I was invisible and unable to be sensed, I left the driveway and sped down the road.

No more then two hours later, I pulled into Hunter and Morgan's driveway, and renewed the spell, making it stronger this time, and quietly crept into the house.

**Morgan's POV**

I learnt back, breathing hard and shaking. I smiled at Hunter and snuggled up to him, running my fingers through the wisp of blonde hairs that made a V shape over the hard muscles on his chest.

"I love you." Hunter mumbled against my hair, rubbing my back with his arm.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep, within the protective circle of my husbands arm.

**Cal's POV**

I watched them their, sleeping peacefully, their arms wrapped around each other. It sickened me and again I was aware of the rage I felt in the pit of my belly. I wanted to grab the pillow and smother giomanach, then and there. But I knew it was to much of a risk, not to mention my promise to Justine.

It took a moment but I managed to rein my emotions and cast a sleeping potion over Hunter, strong enough to knock him out for about 12 hours. I smiled smugly when I saw him go limply into a deep sleep.

I slowly and carefully reached for Morgan, gently prying her from Hunter's embrace.

She stirred, her eyelids fluttered open and she stared at me.

"Ca-" Quickly I smothed the chloroform dampened cloth over her nose and mouth. Her body went limp and I caught her in my arms.

As quietly as I could I went back down to the car and laid Morgan in the back seat.

As if on cue, raindrops started to fall as I pulled the hood back over the car and got in, driving away.

Phase one was now complete.


	8. The Morning after

**Unwanted Visitor Chapter 8**

**Morgan's POV.**

I'm not sure how long I was out, but It had to be hours, since the sun was beginning to rise, shinning in through the dusty drapes on the window. Groggily, sat up and rubbed my eyes to get a clear look at my surroundings. The room was small, with grey walls and stiff white carpet. A small blue armchair sat in the corner, a creepy looking raggedy Ann doll positioned on it, it's face towards the bed. Towards me. Swinging my legs over the side of the wrought iron bed, I shakily rose to my feet and, ignoring the pounding headache at my temples, slowly walked towards the door. I tested the knob. Locked. I had suspected as much. Suddenly, memory of the night before came flooding back. Cal. Cal had kidnapped me from my bed. Anger thrummed through me and I clenched my fists, cursing myself for the amount of wine I had consumed at Angel and Sky's engagement celebration. I should have remembered that alcohol clouded one's judgement.

Dropping to me knees, I bent over, the contents of my stomach spewing onto the carpet. I hadn't been this hung over in a long time. Not to mention the fact that Cal had used some sort of drug to render me unconscious. Chloroform I think it was.

The next thought that came to me was: Where am I? With my knuckles pressed to my forehead, I made my way towards the window and pushed aside the drapes. I peered out on the light tinged street. It was one I didn't recognise.

The sound of a key scratching in the lock, broke the eerie silence and behind me, the door swung open. Without turning around I said "Hello Cal."

**Cal's POV**

I smiled at Morgan's form outlined in the early morning light. "Good morning, love."

Slowly, she turned towards me, he long wavy hair tousled from sleep. She was beautiful. She was furious, anger was radiating off of her with an amazing strength.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

Morgan leaned back against the window sill. "You know I'm not. I warned you, Cal, to stay away from Hunter and I."

I stepped foreword, over the spew on the carpet, and backed her against the window sill. "I know you want me, Morgan. Can you honestly tell me that you missed this?" Before she could reply, I pressed my mouth against hers, my tongue plunging into the sweet cavern of her mouth. Then I pulled back. "Why do you deny what is meant to be? We are Murin Beatha Dan, Morgan"

Morgan's eyes blazed with fury and she shoved me back. "Don't ever touch me again."

I smiled again, sardonically. "Don't worry, love. Soon you will be begging for this." Then I spun on my heel and strolled out of the room.

**Morgan's POV**

One day Cal was seriously going to pay for this…I tried to send a witch message to Hunter and after ten mintues of nothing but migranes, I finally accepted that Cal had thought to block my powers.

I should have let Hunter kill him.


End file.
